


Thoughts and Prayers

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Dreemur - Freeform, Asriel Dreemur - Freeform, Chara Dreemur - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Toriel Dreemur - Freeform, but the gsmes like 3 years old lol, technically spoilers, they're mentioned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: “SANS,” he spoke softly, glancing around like someone might be listening. “I’D RATHER YOU NOT JOKE ABOUT THIS MATTER.”Sans sniffed, shooting him a confused look. “what matter?”Papyrus mirrored the same expression. “THE… SANS, THE FUNERAL.”





	Thoughts and Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> An old rewrite of a story that I never did anything with :P

Sans yawned as he trudged into the kitchen, closing his eyes as he pressed his palms against them in protest to the bright ceiling lights.

“WELL, GOOD MORNING!” Sans begrudgingly peeked up at Papyrus as he turned away from whatever he was cooking in a pan. “YOU’RE UP RATHER EARLY.”

“couldn’t sleep,” Sans mumbled.

Papyrus nodded in an oddly sympathetic manner before turning back towards the stove. “AT LEAST YOU’RE UP FOR BREAKFAST, FOR ONCE,” he said over his shoulder. “I’M MAKING PANCAKES IF YOU WANT SOME.”

Sans paused, silently taking in a whiff of what smelled like burning bread as he plopped himself into a chair at the kitchen table. “nah, m’okay. not too hungry.”

Papyrus sighed. “SUIT YOURSELF.” After a moment, he nodded to the side. “OH, AND I MADE A POT OF COFFEE. HELP YOURSELF.” 

Sans simply replied with a soft grunt, sliding down to rest his chin in his folded arms. “so, what’s on the agenda today?”

Papyrus paused. “WELL, NOT MUCH, CONSIDERING…” He trailed off, punctuating his sentence with a shrug.

“considering... the fact that i never leave the house?” Sans suggested with a smirk, prompting Papyrus to switch off the stove, move his pan to the side, and turn to face him.

“SANS,” he spoke softly, glancing around like someone might be listening. “I’D RATHER YOU NOT JOKE ABOUT THIS MATTER.”

Sans sniffed, shooting him a confused look. “what matter?”

Papyrus mirrored the same expression. “THE… SANS, THE FUNERAL.” He glanced nervously to the side, prompting Sans to blink his eyes open all the way, suddenly feeling very awake. “I… UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO GO, BUT IT’S ONLY POLITE. AND I THOUGHT THAT AT LEAST YOU AND ASGORE WERE CLOSE ENOUGH TO--”

Sans suddenly sat up straight, feeling something inside of him drop. “w-wait, asgore died?”

“...YOU REALLY DON’T KNOW?”

“w-whoa, asgore fucking died?”

“NO, THE KING DIDN’T _FALL DOWN_ ,” Papyrus sternly corrected. “HIS… HIS CHILDREN DID.”

Sans hesitated before slumping back in his chair. “holy shit.” Papyrus started to open his mouth, but closed it when Sans continued. “i-i guess i’ve been so busy, i… fuck, i had no idea.”

“I MEAN, IT’S THE ONLY THING ANYONE IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND IS TALKING ABOUT, SANS.”

“...guess i haven’t been out of the house in a while.”

“...I SUPPOSE.”

Sans anxiously ran a hand over his skull. “that was tonight, you said?”

“YES.”

“well, hey, yeah. of course i can go. i… i need to see asgore.” He paused. “both of them?”

“...WHAT?”

“i mean… the kid _and_ the human.” 

“....YES.”

Sans ran a hand over his mouth. “how the hell does that happen?”

Papyrus let out an angry huff, his face slightly flushed. “NOW, I HOPE YOU HAVE MORE DECENCY THAN TO ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT AT THE FUNERAL!”

“i know! that’s-that’s why m’askin’ _you_.”

“HIM NOR THE QUEEN HAVE DISCLOSED THE FULL STORY YET, AND I DON’T THINK THEY PLAN TO ANY TIME SOON. JUST… LET THEM MOURN AND SHOW YOUR SUPPORT.”

“paps, i-i know. i just wanted to know.”

“YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW,” Papyrus demanded in a softer tone. “JUST KNOW THAT THEY’RE YOU’RE KING AND QUEEN AND THAT YOU NEED TO BE THERE FOR THEM.”

“right.” Sans stated in no louder than a whisper. “right, m’sorry.”

Papyrus waited a moment before sighing. “I’M SORRY, I SHOULDN’T GET SO UPSET WITH YOU.” When Sans didn’t reply, Papyrus turned around and switched the stove back on. “PLEASE EAT SOMETHING BEFORE WE GO.”


End file.
